Leechknot
|-|Leechknot= Leechknot (or simply Leech) is a feral tom and life member of the group BearClan, currently ranked as medicine cat serving under Onestar. He is a member of the Lost and Found Generation and a follower of Abeytu . Leechknot prefers to stay formal and solemn because he believes that if cats are humorous they come off as naive, foolish, and easily manipulated. He doesn't form tight relationships with any other cat because he thinks strong emotions lead to injudicious decisions. Deeply, he just wants a sense of completion in his life so he strives to work intensely with any task he is faced with. Appearance Description Leechknot is an average sized tom, although his lenghty pelt makes him look a tad larger. He has long fur that is colored with a dark tortoiseshell pattern. Leechknot has long legs which are almost completely covered with red-brown fur, while his paws are a dark shade of grey. His ears have long, cream-grey fur that coat the inside. Along with light brown tufts on the few tips of his ears. Leechknot has a huge feathery tail that contains a combination of all the colors in his pelt. Art By Bluie33 Colours = Base = Primary Markings = Secondary Markings Personality * Ambitious -'''Leechknot tends to set high goals for himself. Most of the time he sets them so high thats he works himself too hard and is left disappointed with his abilities. * '''Hardworking -'''Almost all day, you can find Leechknot working in the herb den. He is very diligent, tireless, and commited when it comes to his medicine cat duties. * '''Dubious -'''Leechknot will only trust something if he has seen it with his own eyes, making him skeptical to accept new ideas or beliefs. This is shown when he only begins to follow the Mantotopha when he receives a vision from Talvi. * '''Perfectionist -'''Leechknot has most of the Herb Den organized by usage. He can become an extreme micro-manager when things are misplaced or incorrect. For this same reason he gets very uncomfortable when things get caught in his fur or tail. He rarely trusts others to perform a task correctly. * '''Bad-Tempered -'''Most of the time, Leechknot tends to have a smart tongue. When cats distrupt his work, he lashes out and gets irritated easily. * '''Cynic - '''Leechknot believes that most of cat's motivations come from their own emotions. He thinks that if he doesn't get emotionally attatched to anything, his actions and thoughts will be more rational. Self-control is key to him. '''Statistics Kin Members Father — Unknown Tom Mother — Unknown She-cat Tree History Leechknot has no memory of his parents. His father was a wandering stray and before he could meet his mother she was killed and taken away by rogues, but she had hid Leechknot away from the cats in a small den off a serene bluff by the ocean. It was an area abundant with various plants and was confined and secured by large stone boulders that roughly surrounded the oasis. He pretty much raised himself and learned language by traveling rogues. His herb knowledge sprouted out of curiosity from the plentiful plants and herbs around him. He used his knowledge to eventually treat wounded cats that passed through his bluff, and found it as a way to express himself. After many moons of living contently in his small herb den, Onestar , Leopardcall , and Deerfall traveled through his little territory. They introduced the Mantotopha religion to him, and asked if he would like to join their search for the remains of Bearclan. After some persuading Leechknot decided that he would help this compact group of cats out with herbal knowledge and healing. Trivia * Leechknot's Theme song is Lets Go by Stuck in the Sound. * Leechknot sees herbal medicine as his purpose in life. * His pelt smells of fennel and salt mist. * Leechknot fully believes in the Mantotopha religion, but he prefers to not show it through his words or actions. * He named himself 'Leechknot' after seeing a cluster of tangled dark leeches that resembled his own pelt. He would to use these leeches to extract poison from cat's snake bites. * Leechknot shares a voice with Secretariat from the TV show Bojack Horseman Quotes |-|Gallery= Bamm.png|(Art by Bluie33) Leechknot by jack.png|(Art by Jackaboyy) Reference sheet.png|(Art by Bluie33) First Design Idea.png|Leechknot's First Design (Art by Bluie33) leech wippppp.png|Rough Design Sketch (Art by Bluie33) Leechyboi.png|(Art by Willowdog) onenleech.png|(Art by Bluie33 and Dominospanda) Leechknot-Kiirox.png|(Art by Kiirox) 3color.png|(Art by Bluie33, Kiirox, and Dominospanda) Switcharound_Meme.png|Switcharound Meme (Art by Bluie33, Kiirox, and Dominospanda) Itriedleechsnot.png|(Art by Jimochi) |-|Relationships= wip Category:Alive Category:Current Members Category:Post-Mantotopha Category:Medicine Cats Category:Toms Category:Lost and Found Generation